Everytime
by MZAMY
Summary: JC Someone broke up with John Cena, and is now regretting her actions.. what will happen? bad summaryy, R&R! this is for sweetiepie1


*~*~*Everytime*~*~*

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, Britney Spears does. And I don't own any of the characters either, unfortunately.

Authors Note:: I wrote this for Nicole (SweetiePie1), since I know she loves both characters included in the story. I hope the rest of you guys enjoy as well! As always, reviews are appreciated! :)

_Come notice me_

_And take my hand_

_So why are we_

_Strangers when_

_Our love is strong_

_Why carry on without me?_

The young woman sat there, staring at a picture. However, nobody know what it is. They just knew, that ever since her recent break up with her boyfriend, she hadn't been the same.

Always asking if carrying on without him was worth it. It was as if her love for him, was destroying her.

And everytime I try to fly 

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

She felt so weak, so small without him. Yeah, she was successful. She was Britney Spears, but without him, she felt like nothing.

His face, it was always in her dreams. It was haunting him. It was a sign. It was her brain, telling her that the stupidest thing she'd ever done in her life, was break up with John Cena. 

She hadn't felt anywhere near this depressed when she and Justin had broken up. And Justin was her first love. 

She needed him *so* badly, it hurt. She wished there was something she could do, to get back with him. 

Without John, Britney felt as if her life wasn't worth living.

_I make believe_

_That you are here_

_It's the only way_

_I see clear_

_What have I done_

_You seem to move on easy_

Britney sat in her limo, staring at a picture of herself and John. It was from WrestleMania, right after his match, he'd come backstage, and she'd congratulated him. He was hugging her, swinging her around, and Randy Orton had snapped a picture.

She always carried it with her. Along with the one where he was giving her a piggy back ride, and she held his US title belt.

They had been so happy then. And it was only 5 months ago.

_I was so stupid to break up with him, _Britney thought, a tear falling down her cheek.

She had phoned Stacy Keibler just weeks ago, to talk, since the two women had become great friends while Britney and John were dating. 

Stacy had mentioned that John was now dating Trish Stratus. While Britney was happy for them, she couldn't help but be jealous. 

And she couldn't believe that John was moving on so quickly,

_He must not have loved me, as much as I loved him,_ She thought.

_And everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

_I may have made it rain_

_Please forgive me_

_My weakness caused you pain_

_And this song is my sorry_

_Ohhh_

It's like she had caused a huge storm. While Trish and John were dating, Stacy had failed to mention in their conversation not a week and a half after the other one, that John and Trish had broken up. 

John had told Trish he couldn't be with her, that he still loved Britney.

Britney wanted *so* much for John to forgive her. She knew what she'd done was wrong. So very wrong, and then lying to John about it, wasn't good either.

And to add insult to injury, she'd broken up with him, saying that she thought she couldn't trust *him*. How stupid was she?

Having sex with Justin was a mistake. She knew that it. It had been a mistake. But she couldn't bring herself to tell John about it. He'd had to find out about it by seeing her face splashed on the front cover of the _National Inquirer, _in a grocery store.

She'd written a song for him, as sort of an apology. She had a concert that night in Boston, and she knew that John would be there. She saw too that. She *would* perform the song for him. Her way of apologizing.

_At night I pray_

_That soon your face_

_Will fade away_

At night, Britney so desperately wished that his face would disappear sometimes. But it never did. It was always there. Like a reminder of all her wrong doings. 

What she had done, had not only hurt John, but it had made everyone think the rumors of her being a cheating slut, were true. 

And they weren't. Britney Jean Spears was far from a saint, but she was no slut either.

_And everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

_After all..._

_After all..._

Britney sighed as the tears continued to fall,

_I need you *so* bad, John. I wish I hadn't hurt you_

She knew she'd told him repeatedly that she didn't need him, but she was realizing now, that she did need him, after all. 

And her memories of their relationship wouldn't stop haunting her, until she resolved her guilt.

That night, at the concert, as Britney was set to sing _ÔEverytime_ She took a deep breath, and said,

"Now, this song is dedicated to someone very special. They know who they are. Baby, I just want you to know that I love you, and I'm sorry

As she belted out the song, she saw John, in the front row, and he mouthed to her,

_"I love you, sweetie" _ and blow her a kiss.

*~*THE END*~*


End file.
